Famiglia Potter
- Il requisito fondamentale di una famiglia purosangue è non sposare Babbani o nati Babbani. Quando James Potter sposò Lily Evans, una strega nata-babbana, la famiglia non sarebbe più stata considerata purosangue e il loro bambino Harry era un mezzosangue a causa della madre Nata babbana e dei nonni Babbani. , In Harry Potter e la Camera dei segreti, capitolo 17 (L'erede di Serpeverde), Tom Riddle afferma che sia lui che Harry sono entrambi "mezzosangue".FAQ presso (Archiviato) - Affinché un individuo sia puro sangue, la strega o il mago non dovrebbero avere genitori o nonni Babbani o nati Babbani. Pertanto, i figli di Harry e Ginny Weasley sono anche mezzosangue, poiché Lily, nata Babbana, è la loro nonna. - "Anche mentre lo diceva, Harry ricordava che suo padre era stato purosangue, ma egli scaccio via il pensiero dalla sua mente; se ne sarebbe preoccupato più tardi ...." - "Potter è un insolito cognome Babbano, e la famiglie ne hanno creato le cosiddette ‘Le Sacre Ventotto’ per questa ragione; il compilatore anonimo di quel presunto elenco definitivo di purosangue sospettava che fossero sorti da quello che considerava sangue contaminato." Ciò implica che avrebbero soddisfatto i criteri per essere una famiglia purosangue se il loro cognome non fosse sospettato di provenire dai Babbani.}} |membri famigliari=*Linfred di Stinchcombe † *Hardwin Potter † *Iolanthe Peverell † *Ralston Potter † *Abraham Potter † *Mrs Potter (nata Fleamont) † *Henry Potter † *Charlus Potter † *Dorea Potter (nata Black) † *Fleamont Potter † *Euphemia Potter † *James Potter † *Lily J. Potter (nata Evans) † *Harry James Potter *Ginevra Molly Potter (nata Weasley) *James Sirius Potter *Albus Severus Potter *Lily Luna Potter |status=Esistente |hider= |related=*Peverell family *Fleamont family *Evans family *Dursley family *Weasley family *Prewett family *House of Black *House of Gaunt |hidea= |house=*Gryffindor *Slytherin In Chapter 4 of , Horace Slughorn states: "The whole Black family had been in my house, but Sirius ended up in Gryffindor!" This implies that all Blacks except Sirius were Sorted into Slytherin while Slughorn was Head of House. Dorea, born in 1920, presumably attended Hogwarts c. 1931 or 1932 to 1938 or 1939, and thus would have been a student of Slughorn, who began teaching in 1931. |loyalty=*Order of the Phoenix *Dumbledore's Army *British Ministry of Magic **Auror Office **Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor ***Gryffindor Quidditch team ***Marauders **Slytherin **Slug Club *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes *Holyhead Harpies *''Daily Prophet'' *Magical Congress of the United States of America (American branch) }} Potter è il cognome di una vecchia famiglia di maghi discendenti di Ignotus Peverell e Linfred di Stinchcombe. I Potter furono, per molte generazioni dei Puro Sangue, fino alla nascita di Harry Potter nel 1980 ; essi vennero anche esclusi da Le Sacre Ventotto a causa della loro posizione egualitaria sulla purezza del sangue. I Potter sono stati tradizionalmente smistati nella Casa Grifondoro presso la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts; sono anche molto ricchi, con un caveau nella Banca dei Maghi Gringott che contiene una grande quantità di oro. Durante la Prima e la Seconda Guerra dei Maghi, i Potter sostenevano l'Ordine della Fenice e si opponevano a Lord Voldemort e ai suoi Mangiamorte. James e Lily Potter erano entrambi membri dell'Ordine che sfidarono Voldemort tre volte e combatterono nella Prima Guerra dei Maghi. Il 31 Ottobre 1981 il quarto incontro di James e Lily con Voldemort fu anche il loro ultimo. Li uccise mentre cercavano di proteggere il loro bambino, Harry. Harry sopravvisse e divenne il più giovane Cercatore del secolo ed il leader dell'Esercito di Silente. Harry ha giocato un ruolo importante in molte battaglie della Seconda Guerra dei Maghi ed è stato colui che ha sconfitto Voldemort una volta per tutte. Dopo la guerra Harry divenne Auror e aiutò a riformare e rivoluzionare il Ministero della Magia. Ad un certo punto ha sposato l'anche lei Grifondoro e membro dell'Esercito di Silente Ginevra Weasley. La coppia ebbe tre figli: James Sirius, Albus Severus e Lily Luna Potter, i tre sono stati chiamati così, in onore a i suoi famigliari, amici ed alleati. Nel 2007 Harry è stato promosso Capo dell'Ufficio Auror alla giovane età di 26 anni. Prima dell'autunno del 2020 è diventato Capo del Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia. Harry appare anche tra le Figurine della Cioccorana fatta in suo onore, e che descriveva in dettaglio i suoi vari successi. Storia della Famiglia Membri noti Albero genealogico Categoria:Famiglia Potter